New Recruit
by Mandorebel2
Summary: When word reaches the Rebellion about a potential new ally on Lothal, the Ghost crew set out to go and make contact with this potential ally, hoping to recruit him. Meet Alex Shepard, an OC inspired by myself originally. This is set during season 2. Sorry for any typos if any are seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Announcement. Following this fanfic, some of my older stories will not be a part of my series anymore. The serious is going to remain largely the same, but this is a different beginning to it all. I may not be deleting older stories of the series, but possibly might if anything.**

 **And an author's note to this: This is a redux of my first and older fanfic, "A New Face," which has been deleted unfortunately. Some things in this are kept the same as the original story with some changes.**

 **Without further ado, I give you the first chapter of "New Recruit." Let me know what you think so far please.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meet "Dragon"**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Specters, we have a new mission for you." Sato told us when we walked inside the command bridge of the Liberator. "Recently, rebellion agents in the field have reported that there is somebody down there on Lothal." "Is he a threat?" Kanan asked. "Negative, Jarrus. In fact, quite the opposite." Sato continued to explain.

"Whoever he is, he's been going by this name: 'Dragon.' Why would he choose that name, I don't know. But, we can infer that the reason as to why he chose this name may probably come from this video." Sato played a hologram video.

The video showed some stormtroopers on a busy Capital City street one night. Then suddenly, a mysterious figure drops down to the ground. He held his hands up, then what he did next shocked us all. He kicked the stormtrooper behind him, then he did some spinning kick on the other, then he rolled away from blaster fire, then he fired back when we heard blaster shots fired from him. So far, I could kinda see why he was going by Dragon, because his fighting's fierce like that of one.

However, when the shots were fired, we didn't see his blaster. But then it hit us. The figure rolls up his sleeve, revealing what looked like wrist blasters. "The wrist blasters, they're Mandalorian." Sabine chimes in. "No, Sabine, we checked the wrist blaster earlier. It does not register as Mandalorian. These wrists blasters look custom made." Sato informed her. Once that was done, the video ended.

"He does seem like he can handle himself. What else do we know about him?" Hera asked. "According to the holo net, he looks like he's managed to build himself quite the reputation on Lothal." Sato answered. Then, Rex walked in. "As you have requested, Commander Sato, I have the file on 'Dragon.'" Rex informed Sato, the hologram switching up to what looked like Dragon's profile, which was just an avatar of a humanoid all black with no face.

"From what we have researched, this is quite intriguing. Real name unknown, date of birth unknown, age is estimated to be around 15 to 16, and appearance unknown, but we do know that he is human." Rex explained. "It also states that by day, he is a local courier who delivers stuff to people all across Capital City, but by night frequently, he rebels. It is also known that he did once roll with a friend of his, who's name is unknown, and together they would rebel against the Empire here. But, as of last year by the looks of things, Dragon's friend was arrested for treason against the Empire. Dragon has been arrested numerous times as well, but, surprisingly, he found a way to break out of prison. Moving on, he also is skilled in hand to hand combat and is skilled with those wrist blasters. It is believed that he may have once been a student of the 'Capital City Martial Arts Academy,' and his rank was believed to have been first degree black belt. I'd say by the looks of things, he'd make a good ally."

"So what's the mission, Commander?" I asked. "Find Dragon, and recruit him to the Rebellion. You 6 are all dismissed from here." Sato informed us, us 6 heading back to the Ghost. We haven't been to Lothal ever since the Siege of Lothal, and I had a feeling that we were probably gonna be recognizable, way more recognizable after we tried, and failed, to extract Tua. Once we were in the Ghost, we took off for Lothal.

 **An hour later**

 **Plains outside Capital City, Lothal**

 **Time: 22:14, Imperial Standard Time**

"You all know what to do, guys. I'll be standing by and get you when you're ready." Hera said to us just as we were grabbing the rest of our gear. "We'll be back with Dragon, Hera. We'll call you when we have him. Roll out." Kanan told us, the other four of us leaving the Ghost and beginning a long walk to Capital City.

By the time we got to Capital City, we already heard reports that Dragon was in the area. "Split up." Kanan ordered us, all of us breaking off. Luckily I had the force alongside Kanan, so I would be able to detect Dragon easier.

As I walked around further, I bumped into Sabine. "Any sign of him?" she asked. "No, Specter 5." I replied. _"Specter 4 to anybody, come in!"_ Zeb radioed into the comm. "Specter 6 responding. What is it, 4?" I asked. _"I see him."_ Zeb replied, sounding as quiet as possible when he spoke. "Who?" Sabine radioed. _"I think it might be Dragon."_ Zeb responded. "Where are you?" I asked. _"On 42nd Capital Street. Hurry up! Who knows how long it is until he possibly attacks or takes off."_ "Stay right there, we're coming." I said.

When we all rendezvoused at Zeb's position, we saw him face to face with Dragon.

Dragon was a human male who's height was around 5'9 to 5'10, taller than me and Sabine, with a muscular build. He wore a black helmet on his head, he wore red lensed sunglasses over his eyes, and he also wore a black ski mask that had a ghost face on it(imagine it like Ghost's mask from MW2). He kept his face concealed that way. For his clothing, he was wearing a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, where we were able to get his skin tone which was one similar to mine, dark blue jeans along with black boots, and, to our surprise, he was wearing a Mandalorian chest plate that was colored in black and gray. There was nothing about Dragon being Mandalorian on his profile, but we all sort of doubted that he was Mandalorian. He could have bought the chest plate off the black market possibly. He also carried a holster, in which he had what looked like a DH-17 pistol in there, and he wore a utility belt, where he had thermal detonators and all kinds of tech gadgets on it.

We all aimed our blasters at Dragon, and he was holding his blaster at us. "Dragon, we come in peace. We don't what to hurt you." Kanan said. "This doesn't concern you. I would suggest backing away right now. I work alone, and I don't need anybody following me around. I don't care who you are, put your blasters down." Dragon ordered under the mask, a male voice speaking out of him that sounded like he was a little bit older than me. "Dragon, you aren't making this easier on yourself." Zeb told him with his rifle aimed. "I don't want to shoot either of you, but I won't hesitate to shoot you. And how do you even know my alias?" Dragon asked us. "We heard of you, and we'd like you to join us." Kanan said.

Just at that moment, stormtroopers came up from behind Dragon. "There he is! Blast him!" one of them ordered. "Karabast you led them right to me!" Dragon exclaimed, his wrist blaster firing at the troopers. "Come on, Dragon, let's get out of here!" Kanan told him. "I know a place where we can lay low. Follow me!" Dragon ordered us. "Why should we!?" Sabine annoyingly asked him, firing back at troopers. "Listen, you want to go to jail for treason or would you trust a stranger who'll help you get the imperials off your back?" Dragon asked, him taking shots with his pistol at troopers. "Fine, Dragon, lead the way." Kanan told him.

Like that, we started following Dragon through the streets, him leading us to his place to lay low. We stopped when we ran up to a sewer entrance. "Keep me covered, I'm getting it open." Dragon ordered us. We covered Dragon for a while, until he finally opened up the sewer entrance. "In now!" he ordered us. We listened to Dragon, getting in. When we got down, Dragon pulled out a flash light, turning it on. "Follow me." he told us.

He led us down the smelly sewer systems for a while, until we came up on something. "Hold it, I gotta punch in my pass code." Dragon told us, which he did. "Head on in." We did, and we were surprised as to what we saw.

This looked like Dragon's secret room that he'd use for escapes during run ins with the Empire, and he set the place up alright. He had a bedroom that had one bed in it, a living room with holo monitor and everything, but there was no kitchen though, except for a relatively medium sized fridge. He also had a room that looked like a training room with a punching bag in there, along with what looked like Martial Arts belts stacked up by rank order on the wall, and even a black dragon logo. Rex was right. Dragon was a martial artist, and no wonder as to why he picked the name "Dragon." The last room I caught a glimpse of was a tech room filled with technological things, which I'm assuming he uses for his teach gadgets that are on his belt.

Dragon told us to take a seat on the couch, while he sat across from us in a chair. "Thank you for helping us out, I guess." Kanan said. "Don't mention it. Until the Empire is off our radar, we won't be able to leave this place for a while." Dragon answered with his mask on but his helmet off. "How long will we be here for?" Sabine asked. "Until it's safe pretty much, Mandalorian." Dragon replied. "Well, since you helped us, we wanted to talk to you, Dragon." Kanan informed him.

"About what?" Dragon asked. "Well, you see, we are a part of a Rebel cell who could use some allies. And you look like you've come to our attention, Dragon." Kanan explained. "So you saw everything about me? Including the video where I got the jump on stormtroopers?" Dragon asked. "Yes." I answered for Kanan, all of us nodding.

Dragon sighed. "Well guys, if we are going to be having this conversation, I guess I'd better show you all what I really look like." he said. He took off his glasses, putting them on the table in between him and those of us that were on the couch, revealing dark brown eyes, followed by his mask. When he pealed it off, it revealed his true human face with his eyes and his tan skin tone, and he had dark brown hair that was cut relatively short but not that short, with bits of a stubble beard that looked shaved on his face. What followed next was Dragon's true self revealed.

"My name is Alex Shepard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alex's Past**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"So, Alex, what's your story?" I asked Alex after I introduced all of us to him. "It's a long story, a long painful story." Alex sighed. "But since you want me to answer up, I guess I'm telling you my life story." The already seemingly new ally sighed again, then got into the story.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Alex's P.O.V**

 _My life wasn't always that of being a rebel, in fact I was never like one in the beginning to begin with. Come to think of it, life was a heck ton easier compared to today._

 _Before I began rebelling, I lived a normal life in Capital City. I was just like any other kid here. I had a good life, I had two amazing parents, I had a good education going in school, I had more than plenty of friends in my life, I was even considered one of the top students in the Capital City Martial Arts Academy. Heck, I was a first degree black belt, and it felt good to be that. I also gained experience from sword training in the academy, as well as some weapons training in general. I even had a girlfriend who cared for me just as much as I cared for her. To sum it up, life was great in general. But, that was earlier, during a time where life was easier than it had to be today. Now, it's way different._

 _When I was fourteen, my parents opposed the Empire a lot, and so did I. In general, a lot of my friends and family didn't like them. But when it comes to me, my hatred for them grew after they were involved in the worst day of my life. Three months_ _after I turned fourteen, my parents beamed out messages against the Empire frequently, expressing their voice against their rule over Lothal. It just so happened that one day while beaming out more messages, the Empire just happened to show up at my front doorstep. They took my family away from me, and that was just the beginning._

 _After the events that occurred, I was never the same. My hatred grew for the Empire, and I wanted revenge against them for taking my parents from me. They were going to pay for that, one of these days. I hated them the most, and I would spend everyday preparing for the one act that would change my life even more: rebelling. After my parents were gone, there was no use in trying to return to life the way it was with or without them, and now I just turned to rebelling at the time._

 _As the months flew by, I trained rigorously in hand to hand combat, polishing my martial arts skills, training to one day take on the Empire. And then one day, on my fifteenth birthday last year, my best friend, Yeager, who's family was also negatively effected by the Empire, got me involved in one of the things I never thought possible, claiming that I needed to know how to use it if we were to take on the Empire. He bought me a DH-17 pistol off the black market, and since he was a good shot, Yeager helped me prepare for rebelling, training me how to shoot. His training helped me become a good shot with a blaster, and when you throw in the techy part of me into the mix, where it got me my tech gadgets(made by me personally), we were a pretty good team. The more rebellious activities we did, combined with that of our payment that we get from our daily jobs, with me being a courier and Yeager working at a diner in his area, we got access to more gear, most of it off the black market. I got my Mandalorian chest plate that way, as well as my custom wrist blasters. Honestly, though it was hard, it felt good to rebel against those who harmed both of our families._

 _As time flew by with us rebelling, not only were we making a name for ourselves in the name of freedom, we were making a difference. As rebels, we not only were considered heroes by people who hated the Empire all across Capital City, we were praised for everything that we did. However, this did not last._

 _During a hit and run op on an imperial meeting about rebel activity, in which we went in loud with explosives and whatnot, Yeager was arrested by the Empire and charged with treason. Luckily for me, I managed to escape, but witnessed the Empire take away my best friend. I never saw Yeager again, and it made my hatred for the Empire burn in me even more. I could have saved him, but I was risking getting myself arrested as well, so I escaped on my own, grieving over the fact that was the last time I'd see Yeager. About a couple of nights later following that night, I turned to rebelling on my own, and it just so happened that the Empire caught me in the act, sentencing me to prison and charging me with treason. At the time, I guess the best way to describe me was now an imperial prisoner, now with a number as an identity. They never called me by my first or last name, just by the prisoner number "X-90." Life was beginning to seem hopeless for me, and for pretty much all of these prisoners, a good amount of which actually got charged for treason against the Empire as well. However, things weren't gonna always be like this in prison._

 _A coupe of night later following my arrest and prison sentence, I convinced an inmate to start a riot, which he did, in which I escaped. As I ran back into the city, I quickly went for a secret room that my parents would broadcast from in case something went wrong with their broadcast in our house. This secret room was within the sewers, being this room I'm in right now with this crew of rebels, and it's located just below our house, which since following a few days later after my parents were arrested has been blocked off by the imperials. However, knowing well that this room could be spiced up since I was gonna be living here for a while, I always snuck back into my house, getting items from it like my martial arts belts, bringing them in here._

 _Time flew by further, and by then the daily cycle was the same after I assumed the name "Dragon." By day, I would always be a local courier, delivering packages to people and whatnot, getting payed in credits for my tasks by people who hired me. By night, I would become Dragon and end up rebelling on my own at night. This act has gotten me arrested even more, and when it came to breaking out, it was always by either these two things: prison riots or bribing a guard with spare credits. Ironically, the guards always fell for it whenever I'd bribe them._

 **Present day**

 _By the time I turned 16 a few months ago, I still continued rebelling on my own. However, just when I came into contact with this crew and helped them escape, things were changing yet again, just like how life always has since my parents were taken._

* * *

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"And that's my story for you all right there." Alex said, finishing his life story. After hearing all of this, there was no doubt that we may as well welcome him into the larger rebellion.

"We can all feel your problem about the Empire and rebelling, Alex." I said to him. "In fact, there's pretty much one thing that brings us all together in this crew." "What is it, Kanan?" Alex asked. "Family. We all lost somebody important to us, and that only motivates our fight against the Empire. When Ezra lost his family, he was only 7. When he came into contact with us last year or sometime like that, we were his new family from his point of view. We all know your struggle, Alex, and I think you'd make a great addition to the team if you're willing to join our cause." I told him.

"Seriously? Me...joining you?" Alex asked, his brightening up at the opportunity. All of us nodded. "Honestly though, guys, do you even trust me enough?" We all looked at each other, then I decided to talk privately with my team. "Alex, in the meantime, I would suggest heading somewhere private while my crew and I talk privately." I informed him. "Do what you gotta do." Alex responded, him leaving us.

"So?" I asked the team. "Well, he did save us." Ezra said. "I'm with Ezra on that one. Though I didn't trust him, at least he actually gave us a good reason to trust him. Plus, he's gone through what we all have gone through, losing family." Sabine responded. "I'm willing to trust him if he's willing to trust us." Zeb said. "Since we have a clear vote on things, I'll contact Hera and ask her if she trusts Alex enough." I told my team, grabbing my commlink.

"Specter 1 to Ghost, you there?" I said. _"What is it?"_ Hera inquired. "We made contact with Dragon earlier, and we got his real name as well. His real name is Alex Saxon, and we seem to trust him after he told us his life story. What do you think, Specter 2? Do you think we should recruit him?" I asked. _"If you seem to trust him and if those were our orders to find Alex and recruit him into the Rebellion, I guess I trust him as well. Give me some time to locate a good place to pick you all up and we'll get going. Specter 2 out."_

"She trusts him." I told the team. When Alex came out from wherever he came out from, he asked, "So, do you trust me enough?" I held my hand out at the new Lothalian member of the Rebellion. "Welcome to the team, Alex." I said, shaking his hand firmly.

"So what now?" he asked. "Now we just lay low and wait until our pilot contacts us and gives us the location for a pickup. You might wanna start packing." I suggested to him. "I was thinking the same thing. Thanks for recruiting me, guys." Alex said, which earned him a smile from all of us. We were always glad to have somebody join the team, and Alex was no different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I get into the next chapter, thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. That, and now that OC's last name was changed from Saxon to Shepard at last second a little bit, some of the stories where my OC still has Saxon as his last name will not be a part of my series anymore, unless I make the changes which I'll do to those I want to keep as a part of the series, but I will still leave some of them up where he still has his old name. Thank you all for understanding.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Escaping Capital City**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

Some time has passed while in Alex's place, and so far, Hera hasn't contacted us. Something about that just gave me the chills a little bit, like something may have gone wrong. But that feeling went away when my commlink started going off. It was probably Hera.

"Specter 1." I said. _"We have a serious problem."_ Hera informed me. "What is it?" I asked. _"Chopper's been monitoring imperial comms for a little while with me, and we just found out that Capital City's on lockdown. Reason being: it states that you guys have been spotted with Alex when he was helping you out earlier. You were spotted on a holo net camera, and now the imperials are on the hunt all across the city. Not only that, but Lothal's under a planetary blockade. Unless I find a way to get through that blockade, I won't be coming for you guys. I'm seriously sorry. Try to see if Alex knows anywhere where you might be able to grab a ship and escape."_ "Copy that, Specter 2. I'll let the rest know. And don't worry, we'll get off Lothal just like last time."

When I ended my call with Hera, I looked over to where the rest were, and they were in Alex's makeshift living room. I walked over to them, taking an available seat. All of them looked at me when I sat down, and they knew something was up when they saw the serious look on my face. "What's happening?" Ezra asked. "Specter 2 just contacted me earlier, and she's got some news. It turns out she won't be able to get us." I said. "How come? What's happening now?" Zeb asked. "It turns out that while we were being helped out by Alex earlier, we were detected as well. The city's on lockdown, and there's a blockade orbiting Lothal. We're on our own, team. Alex, do you know of any places where we might be able to secure a ship?" I asked our new member.

"There's a nearby shipyard, which is not imperial, not far out of the city. While it's easy to get in for the most part, the problem is grabbing a ship. They're most likely scrap metal and don't run anymore. However, there are some that still run, but they're being guarded often by some criminal gang who usually salvage the ship parts for credits. They're dangerous and have been known to shoot on sight without hesitation." he explained. "And you know this how?" Sabine asked. "When I was younger, I used to often go to that shipyard since I was into ships a lot, and I'd go there occasionally to look at old ships during my earlier days rebelling, often going there with my friend to take cover and lose the imperials if they chased us out of the city. We were there once when the criminal gang got there, and they almost killed us a couple times whenever we went back there." Alex said. "So how do you propose we get in?" I asked. "I'll be right back." Alex said, going into his tech room.

He came back a few seconds later with a holopad. "Okay, so the shipyard's here." Alex said, pointing to the shipyard, which said it was northwest of the city. He zoomed in on it and continued. "And there's at least five entrances in total. Each entrance leads to a different part of the shipyard, and the section called the 'Operational Section,' as the criminal gang would call it, is the northernmost section. There, there are bound to be at least one or more ships in good working condition. But, the gang is well armed and is ready for anything. During the night though, there's bound to be more of them on patrol, but, unusually to me, less in the early hours of the morning. There's a vantage point I know of, and we could go there to get a good overview of the Operational Section. You guys with me?"

"I think it sounds like a plan. But how do we get out of the city?" I asked. "Since it's on lockdown right now, my suggestion is that we all crash here for tonight, and we'll head out in the early morning when the lockdown's cleared up a bit by then. What do you all say?" Alex asked us. "I think I see where you're going here. After all, there seems to be a little less bucket heads in the morning." Zeb said, sounding a bit sad but smiling at the same time. The lasat just likes to beat those troopers up, and we've all known him for a fact that he gets down if he doesn't get his bucket heads to punch. "Something tells me that you just like to beat them up, don't you, Zeb?" Alex asked. "Just something about that gets me going, mate." Zeb replied.

"Alright, it's settled then. We go to sleep now, and we wake up as early as possible. Everybody got it?" I asked the crew. "Got it." all of them said. When we went to sleep, Alex went to sleep in his own bed, Ezra slept on the couch, Sabine slept on a spare mattress that Alex had in the tech room, Zeb slept in Alex's training room on another spare mattress, and I slept in a spare room that I used as my bedroom for tonight. Now, we wait for the morning.

* * *

 **The next morning**

 **06:00**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

All of us woke up at exactly the same time at 06:00. I've never gotten up this early, even during my time on the streets. It was a bit of a new thing, but I was able to wake up relatively well.

After we woke up and got our gear, with Alex still packing the last of his contents to store on the Ghost when he joins us officially, we began to head out. By the time Alex came out after what seemed like forever, with him now carrying a black backpack, he took point. "These tunnels can lead us northwest, just towards the end of the city. I learned my way around here after practically living in the sewers for a while, so I'll take point on this." he said. "Lead the way...rookie." Sabine teased him. "I have some experience, just not in a crew that has more people obviously. Let's roll." And with that, Alex took point, walking us through the smelly sewers.

After about thirty minutes of having to deal with the disgusting sewer smells as we followed Alex's lead, we finally came up on the exit. "Let me go up first. If it's clear, I'll tell you all." he said, climbing up the ladder. We saw him pop the lid open a tiny bit as he looked around, then he looked down at us. "So far, nobody's in sight. Come on." Alex told us, gesturing for us to follow him.

We came up to the surface, where we were just at the end of the city. Just then, we heard a beeping sound. "What's that?" I asked. "My imperial detector. It can detect imperial registered personnel nearby. We have to move now. There, we can use this speeder to get out of here faster." Alex said, pointing to a blue and yellow land speeder. "Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice. Get in, crew." Kanan ordered us, all of us climbing into the speeder, with Alex in the driver's seat. He began to use one of his gadgets, and he got it active. "How do you do it?" I asked. "Instead of hot wiring, I programmed this gadget to start up a speeder without doing much." Alex explained, us pulling away from the city, heading into the plains of Lothal.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **TK-6321's P.O.V**

"Did you find the rebels and their new ally?" I asked one of my men under my command. "No one has seen or reported any sightings of them, sir." he answered. "Then spread out. We have strict orders to find them before they get off world." I ordered. "Understood, sir." the same trooper responded, him going elsewhere with some of my other men.

"Sir." said another trooper. "Report." I ordered him. "Scans suggest that the rebels and their new ally may have just left the city. We're tracking a speeder that was last seen around here. Shall I have a probe droid dispatched to find them?" he asked. "Yes. Do it now, and report to Agent Kallus of our findings." I ordered him. "Understood." he said. The probe droid came around later, and it headed in the direction of the rebels. I then pulled out my holo communicator and contacted Agent Kallus, where he appeared as a hologram.

 _"What is it?"_ the agent asked. "Agent Kallus, scans suggest that the rebels have just left the city, and a probe droid has been dispatched and is moving in the direction of the targets." I said. _"Excellent, Commander. Once the probe has given you the location of those rebels, move in with your squad. I'll be there soon. And Commander, I want them alive."_ Kallus reminded me. "Understood, Agent Kallus. Out." I said.

Now all we had to do was wait up until we have word from our probe.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

We arrived at the vantage point that overlooked the shipyard, finally escaped Capital City, all of us overlooking the yard.

Some time flew by as we were overlooking the shipyard, until we heard what sounded like humming. I was the first one to see what it was once I turned around in the direction of the noise. "Probe!" I yelled out, pulling out my lightsaber and slashing it. Once the droid was down, there was no doubt that the Empire was coming for us. "What now? The Empire's coming for us definitely." Alex asked.

"Forget grabbing the ship from the shipyard. We'd better call in our extraction ASAP." Kanan said, pulling out his commlink and contacting Hera.

Once he got off the call, he turned to us. "Our ride's on its way. Be ready to hold off the imperials until then."

"They're probably gonna hit us where we really expose ourselves, unless we surprise them some way." Alex said. "Are you saying that we do what I think you're about to say?" Sabine asked him. "Yup. I'm saying we surprise them, surprise them where and when they less expect it." Alex replied. "And Sabine, didn't you say that you were the explosives expert of your team?" "I did. For once actually, a newcomer actually understands my language. Where should I set up my miracles?"

We went back to the speeder, where Alex connected to a hologram projector stored in it, a hologram of the landscape showing. "The droid came from where we left back in the city. It's possible that they may send squads down from that direction. But then again, we'll have to take the rest of the area into consideration." Alex said. "But then again, the droid's signal sent the imperials our current position, so I think I got a plan here. We set up explosives right here where the speeder is parked, as well as around elsewhere, and when the imperials come, Sabine, you do what you do best." "I'm with you on that one. It's actually cool how you can be good at devising plans, but then again, if they work, then that's a different story." Sabine pointed out. "Right. Do the rest of you agree with my plan?" Alex asked us. "I'm in." Zeb said. "Count me in as well." I said. "Me too." Kanan added. "Alright then. Sabine, set up the explosives. The rest of you, go prone and hide on the hill where you'll be out of sight." Alex instructed us.

After he instructed us what to do, while Kanan, Zeb, and I went on the hill and went prone, Sabine was setting up her miracles, hitching a ride in the speeder to help get to where the explosives should be set up quicker. Once Sabine was done, she and Alex came back, parking the speeder exactly the way it was, the Mandalorian and the eventually possible Specter 7 both giving the rest of us a thumbs up. "Good going, you two." Kanan commended them. "Let's just hope it works." Sabine said as she and Alex went prone next to us.

Some time has passed, and we heard the sounds of imperial ground vehicles coming over, including troop transports, and walkers. "They're here." Zeb growled. "Just be ready to surprise and then fight them off, Zeb." I said. "Hey, Kanan, how long did Hera say until she arrives?" "I'll check now, Ez." he answered. "Do they call you 'Ez' frequently?" Alex asked. "Usually Ezra often, but I'm also okay if you, or they, call me Ez." I answered. "Just don't ever call me 'Ezzy,' I'll get back at you for that." I jokingly added.

"Ezzy!" Sabine said, punching me playfully on the shoulder. "What did I say, 'Sabi?'" I questioned teasingly, giving Sabine a new nickname. "Don't call me that." she teasingly retorted. "Good move on that one, Bine. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" Alex asked the Mandalorian. "Not at all. The gang calls me that also sometimes, 'Lex.'" she replied, giving Alex that nickname. "I prefer Alex mostly, but Lex is also okay every now and then. Just refer to me as Alex often please." "Whatever you say." I said.

"Guys, they're getting closer!" Kanan reminded us, getting us youngsters back into focus. "Sabine, get ready to blow this joint." Alex ordered her. "With pleasure. Just waiting for them to get a little bit closer...Closer...Closer...Blowing it!"

Sabine's miracles went off, colorful explosions taking out troop transports and some ATDP walkers along with the personnel in them, as well as our speeder, colorful explosions illuminating the plains. We drew our blasters, opened fire, and it was on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Imperial Standoff**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

A few minutes into the blaster battle, and we were getting overrun by the imperials. More of them were coming at us every minute, and we were running out of options. "We're pinned down! Anybody got any bright ideas!?" I asked, yelling over the sounds of blaster fire, shooting back.

"We can head into the shipyard! We'll have more cover there!" Alex yelled, him shooting back with his wrist blasters. "What about that criminal gang!?" Sabine asked, her yelling over the blaster fire as well. Alex shot back at a few troopers before saying, "Forget them! The Empire will make short work of them anyway! Let them kill each other." "Let's go then!" Ezra said, all of us bolting from the hill and sprinting down towards the shipyard.

Alex was right about one thing. There was a criminal gang here, and they were opening fire on us from the entrance, but like he suggested earlier, the Empire did take them out easily. We got inside the shipyard, where more of those criminals opened fire on us. We took them out quickly, until we found a good spot where Hera could land within the yard. Taking cover behind some ships in the yard, we continued our blaster battle with the imperials, and some of the criminals, those who managed to survive long enough against the Empire anyway.

"We're pinned down! How long until our extraction arrives, Kanan!?" Zeb asked, blasting more troopers. "About 10 minutes, Zeb, just a little bit longer!" I responded, shooting my pistol at the imperials and switching to my lightsaber to deflect incoming attacks. "They just keep coming. How many of those guys are there?" Alex asked, blasting back at them. "Too many!" Ezra responded. Just as we kept fighting off the imperials longer, we heard one of Alex's gadgets start beeping.

"What is it?" Sabine asked him. Alex got in cover and took a look at his gadget, the same one that could track imperial registered personnel, and he was shocked. "What is it?" I asked him. "Oh no. He's here." Alex said, fearfully. "Who?" Zeb asked. At that moment, the imperials stopped firing at us. This was seriously not normal.

 _"Attention, rebels, this is your only warning."_ said a voice over a loudspeaker, and guess who it turned out to be? No one other than Agent Kallus. Great. "Ah great, Agent Kallus." Ezra muttered. "Karabast." Alex and Zeb said at the same time. _"Surrender immediately, have Dragon turned over to us, and we promise you that you'll all be arrested with no causalities. Your decision comes now, OR ELSE."_ Kallus said.

"Kallus! You might as well take me since we've been at odds since that night when you were involved in my friend's arrest!" Alex called out to him. "Alex, what the heck are you doing!?" I angrily asked him, my teeth gritting while I tugged on his shoulder. "I can't risk you all to die. I might as well just surrender myself for the sake of you guys. That's what my parents taught me, to be the one to step up to the plate for the sake of others. I'm sorry, guys." Alex said. Just as he prepared to give himself up to Kallus, we heard a ship in the air. "Look!" Ezra exclaimed. Thank the force for this.

The Ghost appeared in the air, coming in for a run on the imperials. The nose canons started firing down at the imperials, taking them out. We provided some assistance by also helping Hera out with the imperials as she made another attack run on them. By the time her third attack run came, the imperials were retreating, the Ghost setting down in front of us. "Here's our ride, get in." I ordered the team, all of us getting on the Ghost.

After we all boarded the ship, we took off from Lothal, heading into space. Once we were in orbit, the hyperdrive was engaged, and we were off to hyperspace. Now that the heat was off, it was time for Alex to meet Hera and get himself acclimated with the Ghost since he most likely was gonna be living with us on it. We met up in the common area with our new recruit, where his acclimation was going to begin.

"So this is your common area, huh? It's not bad." Alex commented once he walked in. "So you're Dragon?" Hera asked. "That's my alias I assumed if you want to call me that." Alex answered. "I'm Alex. I was the one who helped your crew out before the city went on lockdown last night." He held his hand out to shake hands with Hera. "Hera. Pleasure to have you join us, Alex." the twi'lek said, shaking his hand. "Welcome onboard the Ghost. I would suggest getting yourself acclimated with my ship since you might most likely be living with us, depending on what our leader says."

"Leader?" Alex asked. "We're just a small cell that joined up with a larger and more organized rebel cell, so we're under the command of the leader of that cell. He'll be the one deciding if you stay with us, Alex, which most likely might be a yes." Hera explained. "Right. So, care to give me a tour of the Ghost?" Alex asked. "No problem. Sabine, can you give Alex a tour please?" Hera asked her. "Sure thing. Follow me." the Mandalorian said to the new member, touring him around the Ghost.

Now that we escaped Lothal and are on the way back to the fleet, all that is left is to get Alex recruited officially.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Specter 7**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

Just when I finished giving Alex a tour of the Ghost, we arrived back at the fleet. We exited the Ghost, heading to the command room of the Liberator. When we walked in, the big three were already waiting there.

They all looked at us, then we split up so that Alex was presented to them. "Commander Sato, Rex, and Commander Tano, allow me to introduce to you 'Dragon,' or his real name, Alex Shepard." Hera said. They studied him, and then Sato was the first one to speak up. "We've seen your holo net video. It seems that you may make a good addition to the Rebellion, Alex." "So, does this mean that I'm in officially?" Alex asked.

"Alex Shepard, welcome to the Rebellion." Sato told him, the commander, Rex, and Ahsoka saluting at him, then Alex looked at us, and we saluted to him as well. The new recruit saluted to all of us. "Now that you're in, Alex, may I please speak to the rest of the Ghost crew in privacy please to discuss your place here?" Sato asked him. "Do what you have to do, Commander." Alex replied, him heading out, leaving just us 6 and the big three.

"He seems like a good ally to have with you." Rex commented. "I'm thinking that we'd assign him to be with you to help him get settled in the rebellion." Sato added on. "Commander Sato and Rex, I am with you two on that one. Specters, what say you?" Ahsoka asked us.

"I think he'd make a good new addition to the team honestly. Besides, we're close in age, and he's actually a possible younger member who's a boy for once." Ezra said. "Plus, it would be kinda good to have a second brotherly figure. Plus, it would be nice to have another person around my and Ezra's age." I added on. "I'm with you on that one, Sabine. I'd like to have another brother in our 'family.'" Zeb said. "Not only that, but since he demonstrates good skill in hand to hand fighting and is pretty handy with tech, I think he'd be useful for when it comes to tech related things on missions." Kanan said. "I've been interested in possibly getting a 'Specter 7' to join us maybe, and I'd say the opportunity just came knocking." Hera added. Chopper just beeped and grumbled as usual, but I wasn't paying attention to what he said.

"So, it's settled then?" Sato asked us, which earned him a nod from all of us. "Very well. Alex will be assigned to serve as Specter 7 on the team." Sato informed us. Alex came back in, Sato told him the news, and he was glad to be joining us.

"Welcome to the family, Specter 7." Hera welcomed our new member, shaking Alex's hand firmly. It was a great day in the end. We have a new member on the Ghost, a new addition to our family.

 **Later that night**

When it was time to go to sleep, it was time to get Specter 7 his room to sleep in. Since all the rooms were taken, I let him bunk with me. For once, I actually decided to get a roommate, even though I usually prefer to be alone in my room in the meantime. I even set up the top bunk for him.

Once I got settled in bed, he climbed onto my top bunk. "How is it?" I asked him. "Pretty comfy surprisingly. Not bad actually for a motley crew of rebels living on a Corellian freighter." Alex said. I chuckled at what he said, even he cracked up at that.

"Right. Get some sleep, Specter 7. You're gonna need it." "You're right, Sabine. I'm pretty tired actually." He yawned, then I felt him turn on his side from above. "Goodnight, Sabine." "Goodnight, Alex."

And with that, me and the new Specter were off to sleep, waiting for another day for another mission.


End file.
